How Could I Love You Now?
by golfgoddess93
Summary: Yes, you guessed it. Yet another postDMC Willabether. YAY! WE all the way! My first FF. Be gentle!Will accept C.C. R&R please! Just a short story to get me started on the fanfiction circuit. ENJOY YA'LL!
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story. Dang.

Summary-Yes, you guessed it! Yet another post-DMC Willabether. YAY!! W/E all the way! My first FF. Be gentle! Will accept C.C. R&R please!

A/N-Barbossa never came back.

How Could I Love You Now?

All that Will could feel at that moment was pain. Pain and anguish, knowing that he could have very well lost the one thing he cared about more than life itself. His Elizabeth. 'One problem with that Will, she's not yours anymore. She's Jack's woman now. You saw it, and you cannot deny it. You cannot think that way anymore,'he mentally scolded himself.

But it was no use now, for his good sense and his heart were not meeting eye to eye. 'She's not in love with Jack, and you know it! She's yours and only yours! There must've been a good reason for her to kiss Jack.' Although only a very small part of him believed it.

The only way he could release his fury without taking it out on a human being, was to take it out on the unfortunate table in front of him. Which he was. And what pained him even more, was to see the look of pure guilt and anguish that was spread across the exquisite face of one Elizabeth Swann.

But he was soon pulled out of his solemn reverie by none other than Joshamee Gibbs. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. If we have any hope at all of finding Jack, we must get some decent sleep, aye? Goodnight everyone."

And to his utter horror, everyone else in the room followed suit. After suffering through a terribly long, awkward, silence, he decided that he had better retire soon if he didn't want to succumb to his urge to pull her into his arms, caress and kiss her tenderly, making sure that she was his and only his. But of course, he was not sure how she would respond to his rather bold actions.

But before he could go, Elizabeth had something to say. Although scared to let him know her real reasons, she knew that he had seen her, and she also knew that although he might hate her, which he had a right to in her eyes, he needed to know why she did it. He needed to know how that she loved him and only him, and she would spend her entire life working towards his forgiveness, no matter how much he despised her.

"Will, I..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Teeheehee...I'm so evil. (Giggles uncontrollably) Anyway, hope you liked my first chapter written in my first fanfic. I'm so excited! YAAAAAY!!!!!! Please review, I'm dying to know what people thought of it! I can handle constructive criticism. Love you all!

P.S.- everyone who reviews gets a free virtual puppy!!!! Who doesn't love puppies, seriously, who?

- golfgoddess93


	2. Always and Forever

1

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story. Dang.

Summary-Yes, you guessed it! Yet another post-DMC Willabether. YAY!! W/E all the way! My first FF. Be gentle! Will accept C.C. R&R please!

A/N-Barbossa never came back.

Chapter 2.

"You what, Ms. Swann?" He spat coldly. "What in the world could you possibly say to explain yourself, hm?"

"What are you talking about, Will?" She thought, genuinely confused. But then it hit her, she didn't need to tell him, he had seen.

"Oh don't 'what are you talking about' me, you two-timing wench!" She was shocked by his sudden outburst. "How could I love you now? You kissed him! Why did you do it Elizabeth? Was I not there for you enough? Did you decide to take revenge out on me? Or did something happen while I was gone?!" The iciness of his voice chilled her to the bone, desperately searching for a way to tell him why she did what she did.

"Will, please, let me explain..."

"Oh this should be good. Go on Elizabeth, I'd just _love_ to hear what has makin you fall out of love with me."

"No, Will! That's not true, I love you! I always will! But that doesn't make what I did right."

After taking a deep breath she continued, "I did it to save us, Will. I did because I just wanted to secure our future together, so that we live. That we would have some to go home to, a life together. I killed Jack, Will, I killed him! I only kissed him to distract him long enough to chain him to the one thing he loved. His Pearl. I'm so ashamed!" She cried.

Will was speechless he wanted to grab her and kiss her with everything he had, but yet, he was still. She had killed him. But she did it for him. It was all so overwhelming.

But Elizabeth had taken his silence as a sign that he hated her now. She got up and fled to her room in Tia Dalma's shack, desperate to avoid his eyes, or what she expected, a hateful glare.

But before she could reach the door, she felt a strong, familiar, pair of hands snake around her waist, turn her around, and the familiar smell of her love overwhelmed her as she gave in to a passionate kiss. This was what she needed. To feel his lips against hers once more. To love and be loved in return. As they parted she, looked up into Will's eyes, seeing only pure love radiating from his beautiful brown orbs.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"What are you talking about, Will? I was the one who did all those terrible things."

"But I jumped to conclusions. But deep down I knew you would never betray me. And I understand why you did what you did now. You were looking after all of us. Maybe you didn't go about it the right way, but you saved us, my love. You are the most amazing, and courageous person I've ever known. You did what you thought was right. I love you so much, Liz..." He said, feeling her smile against his chest at his use of her pet name. "I love you too, I love you so much Will..." she said before looking up and giving him a soft but loving kiss, and then leaning contentedly against his chest, desperate to stay in his arms forever. " Will, do you think Jack will ever forgive me?"

"Well, what was the last thing he said before you left?" he asked.

"He smirked and said 'pirate'"

"I'm sure he's forgiven you love. It sounds like you might've even made him proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Why don't you get some sleep, love. We've had a trying day."

"Yes, your right. Goodnight, Will..." she said before looking into his eyes and giving him the most passionate and tender kiss she could muster at that moment. "I love you.."

'How can words so simple send my heart into hysterics?' He asked himself. " I love you too." He replied, meaning every word.

As soon as she shut the door to her room, she collapsed on the bed in her giddy state. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Will had forgiven her, she had her love back, and she was now filled with a newfound hope of finding Jack and receiving his forgiveness. Tomorrow was going to be a new day for Elizabeth Swann. And she could not wait.

THE END

I hoped you liked it. I'll probably start another W/E story sometime soon. I'm bursting at the seams with ideas! I have to go to a choir concert tonight. I'm SO scared. I have to sing a solo. Yeah, I know. Plus I am not built for high notes. Oh well, gotta take the good with the bad.

In response to my reviews:(how come I only got two, people?!)

RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010-Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reviewing. MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER!!!!! YOU GET TWO VIRTUAL PUPPIES!!!!! Thanks bunches!!:)

Kchan88-Thank you so much for reviewing! (Gives hug) You can look forward to more willabeth stories from me. YOU GET A VIRTUAL PUPPY!!!!!!!

To the both of you- You guys don't know how much your awesome reviews meant to me. You are both on my favorites list!!!!!

Gtg me lovlies-golfgoddess93


End file.
